Whelming
by Jimmy Candlestick
Summary: This is possibly a temporary title. A one-shot, looking at the ride home between the Cadmus dealio, and Mount Justice. It's Batman and Robin. I needed closure.


**Oosh...second supehero fic in two days...and they're my first. Why can't inspiration strike with my other stuff that I need to finish? Ah, well...this is basically because I needed closure. Goodness, though, I'm really likin' the show.  
**

* * *

Robin leaned his head against the seat, trying to keep from fidgeting with his nervousness. Even though, after _another _hasty conference, the Justice League had let the teens have their own way, Robin knew that he still wasn't off the hook. Not when it came to Batman.

The Batwing sliced through the air in a silence Robin never quite understood. It also offered the best view of earth he had ever seen, a view he'd normally be gobbling up, but he could hardly move. What with Superboy flinging him around like a rag doll, running through Cadmus like there was no tomorrow, and a building collapsing on top of him, Robin began to wonder that he could move at all.

He sighed, only to have that interrupted by a sharp pain ripping through his chest. Robin tried to suppress the groan, but he only half-succeeded.

"Your ribs?" A deep voice came from the front.

"How could you tell?"

"You've been carrying yourself stiffly ever since we allowed you all your own team." Batman managed to not sound annoyed, another thing Robin never quite understood.

Gotham was lit up beneath them, the lights blurs as they sped by. Robin risked movement for this, at least. He didn't know why, but, there was something quite...whelming, about seeing home. He didn't miss the movement of Batman's hand turning on the scanner.

_He _never _stops. _Robin wanted to shake his head in wonderment, but, he also had a headache. These were the times when he wished he hadn't acted on impulse...and curiosity...and-

"There's been a break-in at an antique store," Batman interrupted his thoughts. "I'm bringing us down, but you're staying in here."

"But-"

"No."

Robin pursed his lips. Try as he might, he simply couldn't come up with a good argument. "Fine."

The Batwing touched down gently on the roof of a nearby business. Batman leaped out before the engine officially started to shut down. He turned to give Robin one last warning – along with his custom bat-glare, as Robin liked to call it. "If you even think about leaving, I'll make you exempt from this new team of yours, for the rest of your life."

Robin winced as the Bat walked away. That was a warning, Robin had every intention of heeding. Crime fighting and friends were some of the few things that kept him in line. Okay, the only things. Especially the former. Yup, the bat-crime-fighting-bug had bit him, and bit him hard. Or well. He couldn't decide which was the proper wording.

He slumped, but, again, the pain reminded him that slumping and/or slouching was a bad idea at the moment. Robin rubbed gently at his chest. Why did they have to clone Superman? Why?

The fact that the last bit of adrenaline was only just now leaving his body just proved how fast the Batwing could fly. Robin suddenly found himself facing all of the pain he had somehow managed to ignore all night. He gasped lightly for breath, sitting as straight as possible. Broken ribs were nothing new, but they also weren't something one simply got used to.

Batman was approaching the Batwing just as red and blue light flashed from below. Robin made a terrific effort to hide his pain as the cockpit's lid slid.

The Dark Knight paused half-way in. He studied Robin for a moment, who flashed him his best grin, which was pained, to say the least. Without a word, he found some pain medicine and handed it to the boy, who took it gladly.

"No biggie, huh?" Robin spoke after swallowing.

"Just a few low-profile crooks. Easily handled."

"Good."

The rest of the flight was quiet, and Robin even dozed off, though they had arrived within five minutes.

"Strip," Batman commanded as soon as they were out.

Painfully, Robin peeled off his shirt, sliding the mask off with it, becoming Dick Grayson once more. His clear, gray-blue eyes were tired. He hoisted himself carefully onto the metal table they often used as an examination table. He straightened and lifted his arms upon seeing Batman coming toward him with the first aid kit.

He glanced down quickly, grimacing at the sight of the obviously-boot-shaped bruise right in the center of his chest.

"Who did that?"

"Superboy." Batman's sharp glance told him all he needed to know about the man's thoughts. "It was when he wasn't in control."

He bit back any grunts of pain as Batman wrapped the gauze around his torso.

"What do you think of Superboy?" Batman asked.

"What do I think of him? I'm not sure. He seems like a pretty cool guy, just has to get used to being in the real world."

Batman made no reply.

"You?"

"He'll be fine, as long as he learns to keep his temper in check."

Dick smiled. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

A hiss of pain escaped him when Batman was done. "Thanks."

Again, no response as the man removed his cowl. He helped Dick off the table, and motioned with a nod for him to get up to bed.

Dick had no problem with that. He stumbled toward the elevator, when he had a thought. "So, you guys really do have a watchtower thing up in space?"

Bruce didn't even glance at him from his work at the computer. He was searching the ice villains from the day before – had it really been the day before? "Yes."

"Wow...that's pretty..." a grin slipped onto his face. "Whelming."

"Bed, Dick."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Reviews are my friends. :) No matter how late they arrive, I love them. And don't forget, I know when you favorite...a review is often loved more. Just a note. :) -Jimmy C.**


End file.
